


Relegate Allegiance

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Dynasty of Hell [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Episode: s01e01 In the Beginning, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Foreshadowing, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Messenger Gabriel, Minor Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), No beta we fall like Crowley, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Scene: Sushi Shop (Good Omens), Teenage Warlock Dowling, Trial Never Happened (Good Omens), Witch Warlock Dowling, demoted gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: The signs were all there. Aziraphale wants to ignore them and Crowley is being realistic.  “He is going to Fall or die either way, angel.”     My take on the sushi scene of why Aziraphale thought Gabriel was Crowley.This can be read alone as a form of reading a fan-theory from the sushi scene in around the 13min mark of the show of Episode 1 "In the Beginning" .“You can’t jussst ignore it. He isss going to Fall or die either way, angel.” Crowley said, the words are turning into hissing sounds. He was pacing in front of Aziraphale who sat on his armchair, slightly spilling his own wine on the floor because his glass was tilted.   “How long do you do think thisss been going on?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Gabriel
Series: Dynasty of Hell [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Relegate Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time on this series, this one shot has little to none that i can see of Good Omens (Book), ONLY TV Canon in this. Not cause of the character Gabriel but the plot of it. There are some but not enough to add the fandom tag to it. This stems for the TV scene of the sushi shop scene, which IS NOT IN THE BOOK. In which Aziraphale just minding his own business, he felt something popping next to him and he thought it was Crowley but it was Gabriel. My fanwriter self thinking... WHY?! 
> 
> For those that are like "wait what happened at the Sushi shop? What did i miss?"
> 
> Aziraphale about to eat his sushi. he felt someone showing up. He looked to his left thinking it was Crowley. No Crowley. Confused he looked to his right and POOF there was Gabriel.
> 
> In the book, both demons and angels look/feel the same.... So i got three theories. 
> 
> 1) the tv scene in a come back from the books about demons and angels being pretty much the same. Which means either Aziraphale just wanted Crowley to show up and didn't think Gabriel showing up. 
> 
> 2) Crowley is as Risen a demon could be after Falling, so he feels like an angel over being a demon. 
> 
> 3) Gabriel is as Fallen as an angel could be without Falling yet, so Aziraphale felt demon and thought "yay my husband is here!" 
> 
> What do you all think?

**Relegate Allegiance**

**-**

**Summary:** The signs were all there. Aziraphale wants to ignore them and Crowley is being realistic. “He is going to Fall or die either way, angel.” My take on the sushi scene of why Aziraphale thought Gabriel was Crowley.  
  


This can be read alone.

**-O-**

The first time it happened, Aziraphale thought nothing of it.

  
He felt the breeze of a presence, as the angel looked up and scowled. “Crowley!” Aziraphale called out rolling his eyes. Crowley just left, why did he suddenly need to come back into the shop without using the door? There were customers!

Warlock came into the foyer right then, hands full of books about computers spanning about software and hardware to operating systems to the language of binary. Warlock knew Gabriel couldn’t read but that won’t stop Warlock from reading to the Archangel as well Warlock wanted to try a theory he been thinking about. Messenger angels can’t read or write but they can do maths and understand languages just fine, just not able to read or write. Does that mean that they could understand binary? Or is it a language so therefore understand if spoke in zeros and ones but not able to write or read it?

Aziraphale watched his godson curiously, shaking his head. That boy was serious of teaching Gabriel about computers. Gabriel only needed to know how to talk to a computer and get it print his reports as well may be able to transfer reports from phone to a printer. Not building computers to the history about them. “Ready, Gabriel?” Warlock asked as the boy shifted so a book wouldn’t fall onto the floor. Aziraphale almost dropped his teacup he was holding when he heard Gabriel’s voice. When did he arrive? How long was he in bookshop without him knowing?

“Of course, Witchling.” Gabriel said with a smile as he turned around from a nearby bookshelf placing a book, he must have picked up on the way though the shop, on the wrong spot on a nearby shelf. Aziraphale’s eye twitch as he stared at the book, having the sudden need to pick it up and put it back to its proper place. Gabriel took some books from Warlock, amused at the cheerful teenager. “What we are learning today?” Gabriel asked, glancing at the books curiously.

Warlock grinned. “Can you read binary?”

-

The second time was innocent enough if it wasn’t for the fact that Crowley thought they were being attacked. 

Crowley and Aziraphale were enjoying some alone time with each other, enjoying being in each other’s arms while Warlock was his room with his laptop. Crowley as always was wrapped around Aziraphale’s plump form with his arms and legs as if he was still a snake wrapped around a tree limb. Aziraphale never minded of being wrapped by the demon, knowing how much he enjoys being close to Crowley enough to smell him as well knowing he was safe in his arms.

Aziraphale was playing his Crowley’s long hair, as the demon had his head tucked under Aziraphale’s chin when Crowley’s eyes widen, and whiff of sulfur appeared that came from Crowley as the demon sprang out off the couch.

Crowley leaped from the couch and flick his wrist which appeared a staff into his hand. The appearance of the staff startled Aziraphale as he didn’t know Crowley even had a weapon. Crowley didn’t have one during the Not-Apocalypse, as Aziraphale wondered if Crowley was ever issued one from Hell. It would make sense of course that he did along with armour much like Heaven did to him. Aziraphale only ever seen Crowley use a tire iron. Of course, Crowley have touched weapons and held ones before but never use one against anyone but Aziraphale when it was his turn of being discorporated during the time before their Arrangement. To see the demon now, his eyes blown of full serpentine was frightening that Aziraphale got up as well and took out his pen that he kept in his front pocket ready for it to burst into his flaming sword that he recovered from Armageddon’t where Scarlett left it.

Aziraphale searched out to feel what startled Crowley in such a way. The only thing he felt was another presence within the shop, a whiff of a whimsical and shadowy one that Aziraphale always thought as _demon_ other than the smell of sulfur which is missing from the second and only coming from Crowley. The only demon however that he ever was close enough to know was Crowley as Hell never send demons after him (Aziraphale knew it was because Crowley made sure that all demons kept away from him throughout the ages). But after living with Crowley for long time now he has started to notice the tiny differences as well what makes Crowley, Crowley. This presence was similar but not Crowley.

The red glow of the staff brightened as Crowley looked around frantic in their living space. Nothing happened. “Come out, you filthy demon.” Crowley hissed. “I knew they will come for me.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, as he stepped closer. “Warlock.”

Crowley’s eyes widen as he bolted out the living room and run up the stairs where the flat was that was above the bookshop was located. “Warlock!” Crowley cried out as he burst into Warlock’s bedroom. Warlock jumped at the sudden bang of his door being pushed into the wall. Crowley found Warlock on the floor with his laptop, a cup of tea and biscuits that Aziraphale gave him before joining Crowley on the couch during their cuddle time. Warlock looked up at the demon, knowing that something was wrong as it wasn’t the norm that Crowley or Aziraphale would barge into his room like this. Privacy is highly respected in their family as each of them has their own space that is their own that the others don’t go into unless allowed. And what is that a cool staff that Nanny is holding?

“Crowley! Warlock!” Aziraphale got to the room and looked around, keeping his pen in front of him just in case the demon that Crowley thinks in in the shop would jump out from the shadows. Nothing seem to be out of place. But the mysterious presence was still here, somewhere in the bookshop. Crowley took a hold of Warlock’s shoulder as the boy got up off the ground and was pulled into a hug. The staff was lit with the eerie red light, as Crowley’s breathing started to calm down. Both Aziraphale and Warlock are safe.

“What is it, Nanny?” Warlock asked not breaking away from the demon’s embrace.

Crowley put away the staff that evaporate out of thin air with a flick of his wrist, Warlock stared wondering where it went. Aziraphale put away his own pen back into his pocket. “There is a demon here. But I don’t recognize them.” Crowley answered. Which wasn’t saying much, Crowley thought. He doesn’t go into Hell in a long period of times if he could help it. Plus, it’s not like he has met every single demon in Hell as there are over ten million of them.

Warlock’s phone went off as someone was calling him. 

_Arms wide open_ _  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell _ **_[1]_ ** _  
  
_

Both Crowley and Aziraphale pride themselves of knowing all of Warlock’s friends and none of them have that ringtone. Warlock pulled out his phone that was in his pants pocket. What was read on the screen was Gabriel. Warlock answered it.

“Hello, Gabriel. You’re early.” Warlock said, making sure the phone was on speaker. He glanced at the nearby clock and saw that Gabriel was supposed to arrive in two hours’ time of their scheduled meeting. A few weeks before they discovered that Gabriel can at times can read binary but if it is written in a language format, the sigil blocks the ability.

Aziraphale gasp seeing the name displayed on Warlock’s phone. Surely the mysterious presence isn’t Gabriel. The angel patted Crowley on the arm and left the bedroom heading down the stairs towards his bookshop without saying a word. He ignored Crowley calling out his name.

Aziraphale with caution, went around the bookshelves, as he took a deep breath just in case it wasn’t Gabriel. He tilted his head to the side in wonder either way. The presence now didn’t feel like a demon, but an angel. Aziraphale sighed, in times like this he wished that he has more expertise with demons other than Crowley. 

“Ah, Aziraphale! Good to see you, again.” Gabriel said with a smile as he turned to face Aziraphale that came into view. Aziraphale smiled, pulling at his sleeve. He looked around; Gabriel is alone which Aziraphale was glad about as he didn’t want any of the other Archangels.

“Gabriel, you’re early.” Aziraphale said. Gabriel nodded.

“Just got off the phone with Warlock. Sorry for not calling ahead but, you know how it is with Heaven.” Gabriel had that grin upon his face that Aziraphale now knew was what he wore to hide what he’s truly feeling or was hiding something. It’s a wonder as what now he notices about his former boss since the Archangel been coming into his shop every other week to spend time with his godson, which is a very short time compare to the six thousand years. “But I got something to do later today so I figured to come early.”

It was then that Warlock and Crowley came into the foyer. Warlock had a book in his hands; something about Apple electronics. Crowley got them all Apple phones as Crowley went out with Warlock and Gabriel a few months back. Aziraphale knew that one of the founders of Apple made a deal with Hell years before. Why else would the symbol be a bitten apple? Aziraphale wonders if Crowley is behind the whole thing as well the company’s logo. 

“What are we learning today?” Gabriel asked.

“I think we are done with computers, so I figured we learn about iPhones. Do you know anything about Apple?”

Gabriel titled his head. “We are talking about the fruit or the company?” Warlock rolled his eyes. Gabriel grinned. “Steve Jobs made a deal with Hell but other than that, nothing.”

“Really?” Warlock asked. “From whom?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Eh, it was either Crowley or Orinthia **[2]**.” Crowley behind made a snorting sound which everyone ignored. The two of them went into a one of the study corners as Warlock opened the book and begin to read. Crowley and Aziraphale stood side by side watching the pair in silence, they glanced at each other knowing that there is going to a long talk that night about what happened when Gabriel is gone and Warlock in bed.

**-O-**

They were in their third bottle of wine much later that evening.

“You can’t jussst ignore it. He isss going to Fall or die either way, angel.” Crowley said, the words are turning into hissing sounds. He was pacing in front of Aziraphale who sat on his armchair, slightly spilling his own wine on the floor because his glass was tilted. “How long do you do think thisss been going on?”

“I don’t know, Crowley.” Aziraphale sighed leaning back, sipping the wine as he does. Crowley took the opportunity to sneaked onto Aziraphale’s lap with a grin showing his sharp teeth as his uncovered eyes staring back at him. Being sober, Crowley was able to control his demonic tendencies, able to cover them with small miracles but since their first night of physical intimacy just a week before Harriet called them about picking her and Warlock up from the bus stop **[3]** that Crowley been slowly letting them go. Not covering his eyes with glasses when he’s alone with Aziraphale was the first step and now Aziraphale been noticing that Crowley is doing that same with Warlock. Now after months, Crowley hasn’t been hiding his sharp unhuman teeth, or snake scales that’s scattered all over his body like freckles. As well the hissing of the snake with his s’s when he spoke. Before, Crowley believed it would bother Aziraphale as well Crowley hated to be reminded about himself being a demon but with assurance from Aziraphale, Crowley started not being bothered by it. Much.

“Sssurely you notice sssomething? He wasss your bosss for many millennia, angel.”

Aziraphale bite his lip. “Well,” he began as he started to wiggle under Crowley’s stare as Crowley sat himself upon his chest, as the demon started playing with his curls with his left hand. “Just before Warlock and Adam was born… there was this thing that happened. I thought nothing of it until now.”

Crowley got up. “What happened?” he asked curiosity.

“I was enjoying sushi, from the shop just down the road from here. You know the one near Chinatown gate; Sushi Eatery I believe it’s called? The chef there was created something different that wasn’t on the menu and I volunteered to try it to see it would be good enough to place on the menu and I told him I would love to try it. It was rolled up with rice of course with a little bit of—”

“Get on the point, angel.” Crowley said, waving his hand knowing his angel who would go on about what meal he was enjoying over what happened. At times Aziraphale would forget what he was supposed to say and get over excited about food. Aziraphale huffed.

“Well right before I could eat my sushi, I felt someone appear next to me. At first I thought it was you.”

“Me?” Crowley asked.

“Yes. But of course, it wasn’t you but Gabriel.”

“Gabriel? What was he doing in a sushi shop?”

“To warn me about the End Times but of course being Gabriel, he didn’t say anything remotely about it. He only said that I shouldn’t eat because I’m an angel and that he would miss clothes because they won’t be there much longer and that you were behind it.”

“…What?”

“It was much later did I understand he was there to tell me about Armageddon being started and how I should be prepared for it because you were tasked to do something from Hell. I found out about you delivering the Antichrist to the Satanic Nuns when you called me.”

“Back up, angel. What do you mean clothesss won’t be around any longer? And I wasss behind it? Did Gabriel think we all going to walk around naked after the End Timesss?” Crowley started laughing.

Aziraphale started to laugh as well. “Well for a moment I did thought you were making earth into a nudist colony and was wondering if Gabriel was going to strip his clothes off in the shop right then.”

The two of them continue to laugh until the two of them had tears in their eyes. It was much later did the two of them stopped, took deep breaths and looked at each other.

“Why did you think Gabriel was me, angel?” Crowley slowly asked. Aziraphale slowly looked up from his glass.

Aziraphale shrugged. “His aura felt…well you in some way. And partly if I must truthful to myself, I was hoping it was you.”

“Demonic? Evil? Itsss Gabriel after all, I know for a fact that all the Archangelsss are no better than all the demonsss in Hell. You now know we are…. sssiblingsss before the War.” Crowley hated to be reminded anything about Before, the War and everything else and he still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that Gabriel remembered him when all other angels seemed to have forgotten all the Fallen. Do all Archangels could and just pretend all this time? It been a few years now since Gabriel dropped that bomb shell shortly after his demotion without his consent about his angelic name and everything else. “What do you feel when, you know?” Crowley shrugged off.

Aziraphale set up taller on his seat in thought about it. “Whimsical.” He said after a moment of long silence.

“What?” Crowley wasn’t expecting that. All the hissing stopped when he got up off Aziraphale’s lap. Evil or an abyss of something unpleasant if he was being truthful. Whimsical was far from what he thought Aziraphale would say about his demonic aura. “Whimsical?! Am I a joke to you?”

“You misunderstood me, Crowley. When I said whimsical, I meant it as either playful, mischievous, erratic and unpredictable. Not as a joke, far from it, my love.”

Okay, that sounds more like it as he collapsed on a nearby sofa. “And Gabriel’s feel like that?”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Well, yes. But where yours is more like the light in darkness, his is more… shadowy.”

“…Shadowy?”

“Neither light nor dark but both. Shiftier.” Aziraphale looked uneasy as if he just confessed something awful.

Crowley looked at his wine. That is far from what he feels from Aziraphale’s. He was a beacon of hope, of light, something good in this whole world that is worth fighting for and to know. Aziraphale’s felt _right_ as if he was his other half. If the stupid human thing that they called soul mates has any truth in it, it would be Aziraphale.

“Was that how it started? Falling?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley looked up. “What?”

  
  


“Was that how it started? You would feel not like an angel anymore and just Fall?”

“Unless Heaven changed it, no. Ah… I don’t really want to remember.” Crowley thought back at his own fall. It was blank and he knew Gabriel knew how he fell. He was there, or so Crowley thought thinking about it. “Good Old Satan told God that they didn’t need Her anymore and She just pushed them out the door. After that every little thing Heaven didn’t like, you were booted out. I asked too many questions, you know this angel.”

They both fell into silence after that for a moment. They both finished their wine. Crowley got up off the sofa. “I’m going to sober up.” Crowley said as he gritted out. Aziraphale nodded and did the same.

  
  


“But he will. Fall, I mean. What will happen to him?”

  
  


Crowley looked at Aziraphale, his golden eyes staring right at his blue ones. Aziraphale knew the answer.

  
  


Gabriel is going to die.

**(End)**

* * *

**Words:** 3,263

[1] “Wrong Side of Heaven” by Five Finger Death Punch. Couldn’t find the perfect lyrics but it’s the closest I can find that I would think Warlock would have in a playlist on his phone/or would have it downloaded as ringtone and just randomly picked it when Gabriel gave him his number when he got a phone. I always figured Warlock would have a mix of any rock (of course, all of Queen), anything religion type of songs (maybe mostly about Satan type of songs similar to Lucifer TV soundtrack, fyi go check that shows soundtrack, the BEST) and any that Aziraphale likes.

[2] **Orinthia** a female name possibly related to Greek [ορινω](https://www.behindthename.com/support/transcribe?type=GR&target=orinw) _(orino)_ meaning "to excite, to agitate". George Bernard Shaw used this name in his play _The Apple Cart_ (1929). I only picked this name because of title Apple Cart. I figured, some demons maybe would have names like that, nothing special. There are ten million of them.  
  


[3] [Occultist’s Wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452808)

**Author's Note:**

> OR COURSE Crowley and everyone that he help get phones would come from Apple. 😂 🍎 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> \--Marsha


End file.
